In recent years, cyber attacks such as unauthorized accesses via a network have become serious problems. This cyber attacks are performed by various methods. Thus, in order to cope with a cyber attack, it is effective to find out and refer to similar cyber attacks thereto.
As a related technology of obtaining information on cyber attacks similar to each other, there is known a malware similarity inspecting method which compares behavior information obtained from a process result of software executing an unauthorized process and behavior information obtained from software to be inspected with each other so as to inspect the similarity therebetween.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5083760.